


Alone in the Tree House

by CityofSkylar



Series: Dora the Explorer [1]
Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofSkylar/pseuds/CityofSkylar
Summary: Who knew 2 cousins alone in a treehouse could lead to so much...
Relationships: Dora the Explorer/Diego Marquez
Series: Dora the Explorer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164635
Kudos: 4





	Alone in the Tree House

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is my first fan fiction on ao3. I rewrote my first fanfic from 2018. The original is on my website  
> https://cityfanfiction.weebly.com/  
> Hope you all enjoy it

It was a normal day in the treehouse, Dora and Diego were talking about what they want to do that day. Boots was at home sleeping, and Backpack and Map were outside. Suddenly Diego’s kind eyes went dark. He pushed Dora up against the treehouse wall. His mouth was just inches from hers, his hot Latino breath beating on her lips. He leaned in close and vigorously kiss her soft small lips. Dora was baffled, she never thought her cousin would do something like this. Diego kept smashing his lips into hers and then she realized, for the first time Diego would be the one doing the exploring. 

Diego felt his cousin’s body stiffen, as a result of that he stopped kissing her – which had become closer to biting - and whispered into Dora’s ear “Don’t be scared, it’s not incest if we are cousins.” As he said this, he was pulling his erect cock out of his pants. Dora for the first time felt conflict, she always knows what to do, but this was something else. In her mind, she thought it was unhealthy for the two of them to be doing this, but her body said otherwise. She felt as if her pussy was on fire, she was fighting the urge to rip off all her clothes and be taken by her cousin. Then Diego smashed his mouth back into hers, but it was nothing like the first kiss. It was stronger wild and frantic, Dora melted. Her body couldn’t resist anymore, and she started ripping her clothes off herself. But her mind fought back to her desire “No... we shouldn’t” Dora tried to demand, but it came out more like a whine, which only made him want his cousin more. As soon as Dora yanked her drenched panties off Diego pushed himself into Dora. She squealed in pain and pleasure as her virgin pussy was wrenched open by her cousin's enormous cock. Suddenly Diego swiped her up and off her feet as if she was a rag doll. With her knees at her head and her legs waving like flags, in this position Diego was able to force himself deeper into Dora. Dora was no longer able to hold back her moaning, when she opened her mouth the sounds that came out were almost like shrieks. Dora was so loud they didn’t even hear Swiper crawl into the treehouse.


End file.
